Code Red
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Maka is going through some serious pain because of her womanly flaws, will someone kind enough come to her rescue!


_Hey babies, this is just a SoMa one shot I wanted to post on this calm Sunday. Its the typical "Maka is on her period" prompt, so yeah..._

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!**

* * *

"URRRGGGGG" Maka groaned in her pillow. Her stomach was in serious pain, the pain was so intense that it woke her up from her sleep. Now it was the middle of the night and she has been in deep pain for a long time. It was that time of the month for Maka Albarn again, and it was times like this that she wanted to be born as a man.

Soul went on a Deathsythe mission with Kid, but she really needs and wants him by her side, especially at a time like this. Blair is at work so she can't help her, all she needs is someone to bring her some medicine and she'll be tried looking for pain medication in the pantries for her cramping stomach earlier today, but sadly she had no luck finding one.

As a hour flew by, her stomach only increased to a higher extent of pain which made Maka moaned and cringed even more , she doesn't know how long she can take this...

The front door opened.

Maka squinted eyes shot open at the sound of the apartment door opening, she hear footsteps walking in quietly as the door was closed again. It had to be Blair, Maka made sure to have locked all the doors in the apartment and Blair and Soul are they only ones with the apartment key. As she heard the footsteps sounding closer and closer to her room, her door slightly opened.

Hopefully Blair brought me some medicine, Maka thought. But Maka soon realized it wasn't Blair, because she felt warm lips kissed her temple affectionately, no it wasn't Blair.

It was Soul...

Maka opened her eyes to be match with flaming crimson ones, Soul rubbed her head and smiled slightly at the poor girl. " I brought you some stuff, to help you with your little problem" Soul said, he lifted his left arm to show her the bags of products he got her. Maka struggled to sit up from her bed, and Soul turned on Maka's room light. " Maka grabbed the bag and saw what he got, Maka smiled widely from relief.

A pack of "Always Maxi Pads" (the winged kind)

A book she was dying to read

Some of her favorite snack food

Some pain relief medicine

Maka looked at Soul with joyful eyes and gave him a tight hug. She doesn't care how much pain her stomach is putting her through by standing up, Soul got her all this stuff, and Maka didn't even tell him she was on her menstrual.

" Soul I can't thank you enough, h-how did you know I was on my 'y'know'. " Maka said, as she shyly buried her face in his chest. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's back and laid his cheek on Maka's head. " Before I left on my mission I heard you groaning and whining all the way from the kitchen this morning. So before I came home I went to the Pharmacy for your medicine, Death and Books for that book you wanted damn badly, and the grocery store for your pads and snacks." Soul said simply.

Maka blushed and looked down shyly down the floor, " Was I that loud?" Maka said quietly. Soul chuckled loudly, "Yeah, next time if your in that much pain all you have to do is just tell me and I'll get you what you need. You shouldn't have to suffer like that." Maka looked at Soul eyes that were full of concern. Maka smiled and nodded in response. Soul layed Maka back down on her soft bed and went to fetch her some water for the medicine.

After she took her pain medication, a few minutes later she started to feel a whole lot better. Soul noticed this and decided to tease her a bit, " Heh, Im sure as hell I'm glad I'm not a girl, the idea of blood coming from your genitals is not cool at all" Soul smirked proudly.

Maka grabbed her new book and slammed it into the poor boy's head and mutter a bitter "jerk" and pushed him out of her room. Soul heard the door slam, and sound heard some munching noises from the meister's room. Soul sighed and rubbed his aching head, " The things I do for that girl." Soul said tiredly.

* * *

That is it haha, so fav and comment!

See you soon loves! **RANDOM QUOTE TIME**

_"H.O.P.E.- Hold On Pain Ends"-Tumblr_

_-NQ_


End file.
